This proposal describes a Workshop on Cariostatic Mechanisms of Fluorides. The primary objective is to provide a basis of information that will lead to more effective fluoride regimens for the prevention of dental carries. This is to be accomplished by (1) critically reviewing the clinical, nutritional, biochemial, microbiological, and physicochemical information that is pertinent to this problem, (2) assessing the various mechanisms that have been proposed, (3) developing a set of important questions that need to be answered by further research, and (4) indicating directions for the most relevant research in the future. The format of the Workshop is designed to enhance the transmission of concepts across disciplinary lines.